Juegos Extremos
by DarkGirl1999
Summary: A ustedes les gustan los videojuegos y los juego extremos?. Bueno pues al parecer a la Banda de Shane le tocara vivirlo para lograr rescatar a su lider y a varios lanzadores de Bajoterra de las manos del Amo del Juego. Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

Juegos Extremos

Tada!, y aquí está mi siguiente historia, bueno menos palabras y a escribir y a leer.

Chapter 1: La Trampa

En un típico día normal de Bajoterra (que yo sepa allí no llueve), la Banda de Shane estaba viendo varias películas de Max Jackson, a excepción de un chico de 15 años el cual estaba en su habitación.

No es por nada Burpy, pero esas películas ya me aburren- dijo Eli sentado en su cama, la babosa solo asintió también aburrido (Burpy es macho o hembra?).

Eli y Burpy estaban totalmente aburridos, hoy no era un gran día para salir a conocer nuevos lugares, ya que había varios desfiles en las cavernas y en los campos; hasta que Eli vio una carta en su cómoda.

Qué es? , Una carta- se preguntó extrañado el peliazul- tu que dices Burpy, la leemos?- pregunto el Shane a su infierno, esta solo dio un salto afirmando la petición del Shane.

Eli abrió la carta, era un poco extraña; la carta decía:

_Hola Eli Shane, mi nombre es Heidi Gestford (no se me ocurrió otro apellido), soy representante del club de los mejores lanzadores de Bajoterra, estuve estudiando todo sobre ti y por los buenos comentarios sobre ti, he decidido incluirte en el club; pero para entrar tienes que hacer una misión, eso hacen todos los lanzadores que entran aquí, incluso tu padre lo hizo; bueno y para no aburrirte, te enviare las instrucciones lo más pronto posible, también te llegara un traje especial. Cierto y por último, no debes contárselo a tus amigos, esto debe ser un secreto._

_Espero tu respuesta._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Eli se quedó sorprendido y pensando en lo que le había escrito la chica.

Burpy, creo que no es una mala idea- dijo el Shane viendo a su babosa la cual también estaba muy feliz.

Mientras que con el resto de la Banda…

Donde esta Eli?- pregunto Kord al no ver a su amigo por ningún lado.

Bueno, ha de ver ido a la cocina a comer la comida de Pronto- dijo el topoide acordándose de su platillo favorito.

No lo creo Pronto, ha de estar en su cuarto- dijo Trixie- mejor iré a verlo- dicho esto Kord decidió molestarla un poco.

Y para que lo quieres ir a ver Trix?- dijo Kord con una mirada maliciosa, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja,

P-o-o-r nada Kord, solo quiero saber c-o-o-m-o-o esta- dijo Trixie un poco nerviosa.

Claroooo- dijo Kord sarcásticamente.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Eli….

Muy bien Burpy, entonces aceptare- dijo el Shane preparándose para escribir la carta de respuesta.

_Eli!, estas ahí- pregunto Trixie tocando la puerta del Shane._

Ehhh, un momento Trix; ya te abro- dijo Eli buscando un lugar para guardar la carta.

Que paso Trix?- pregunto Eli un poco nervioso.

Nada Eli, solo quería saber cómo estabas- dijo la pelirroja.

Ahhh pues bien, y tú?- pregunto el peliazul.

Pues yo también, es que no habías salido en todo el día de tu habitación y creí que algo te estaba pasando- dijo la pelirroja.

No te preocupes Trix, estoy bien; solo que me aburre ver las películas de Max Jackson- dijo el Shane.

Si me di cuenta, y que tal si vamos a comer- dijo Trixie.

Claro, Pronto cocino verdad?- pregunto el Shane con una cara de asco.

Por mala suerte sí, pero espero que sea comestible- dijo Trixie.

Luego de un rato de charla, el peliazul y la pelirroja bajaron directamente a la cocina.

Arghh, que es ese olor?- pregunto Eli asquiento.

Bueno joven Shane, esta es mi famosa sopa de insectos con gusanos- dijo el topoide viendo su plato.

Pronto, que te costaba hacer un plato menos… mortal- dijo la pelirroja viendo la comida con cara de asco.

Saben chicos, ya no tengo hambre- dijo Kord saliendo de la cocina- mejor iré donde Grendell- dijo Kord saliendo con su meca.

Sí, yo ya no tengo hambre- dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno Pronto, creo que puedes comerte toda tu "deliciosa" comida- dijo el Shane haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

Jumm, ustedes se lo pierden- dijo el topoide yendo a ver su comida.

Y con más ganas queremos perdernos- dijo la pelirroja- oye Eli, quieres jugar videojuegos- dijo viendo al Shane.

Quisiera jugar Trix, pero tengo algo que hacer- dijo el Shane yendo a su habitación.

Bueno, nos vemos luego- dijo Trixie yendo a la sala.

En la habitación del Shane…

Lo se Burpy, pero no le puedo decir- dijo el Shane a su babosa, estaba un poco triste ya que le dijo a Trixie que no podía jugar video juegos con ella, la babosa solo sobo su mejilla con su cabecita-Gracias Burpy, pero ahora hay que enviar la respuesta- dijo el Shane, aunque Burpy no estaba feliz con la decisión del Shane; se dio cuenta cuando la carta mencionaba que Will Shane también estaba ahí, el no recordaba ese momento- que sucede Burpy?- pregunto el Shane al ver a su babosa pensativa, la babosa solo movió su cabecita negando la pregunta de su dueño.

Mientras con Trixie….

Saben chicos, sin alguien que me acompañe, este juego se convierte en una total aburrición- dijo la pelirroja ya que nadie competía contra ella en los videojuegos.

Que haces Trix- dijo el topoide saliendo de la cocina.

Pronto!, me asustaste- dijo la pelirroja.

Claro, Pronto el magnífico es capaz de asustar a todo el mundo por su extremada belleza- dijo el orgulloso topoide, la pelirroja solo reviro los ojos.

Claroooo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Bueno, mejor voy a dormir para embellecerme más- dijo el topoide yendo a la hamaca.

Adiós Pronto- dijo la pelirroja yéndose al patio.

En la habitación de Eli….

Burpy, a qué hora llega la otra carta- dijo el Shane cansado de esperar horas hasta que llegara la siguiente carta.

_Eliiii!, tienes un correo- grito la pelirroja desde abajo._

Mmm, parece que ya llego- dijo el peliazul- espera, Trix tiene la caja; tengo que ir rápido- así el Shane salió disparado haciendo caer a su babosa.

_Elii! espera- gritaba Burpy, pero fue en vano._

_Que sucede Burpy?- pregunto Hielo._

_Nada, sino que a Eli le llego un cartón y bueno me caí cuando salió disparado- dijo Burpy sobándose la cabecita._

_Mmm, tranquilo Burpy mejor espéralo aquí- dijo Hielo._

_Si, tienes razón- dijo Burpy._

Mientras en la puerta….

Trix, dónde está? – pregunto el Shane mirando a todos los lados.

Si buscas el cartón, pues está en la cocina- dijo la pelirroja.

Gracias Trix- dijo el Shane yéndose a la cocina.

Eli, para que ese cartón?- pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

Ehhh, para algo Trix- dijo Eli llevándose el cartón.

Ok, bueno nos vemos después- dijo la pelirroja saliendo al patio.

En la habitación de Eli….

Hey Burpy, creí que estabas en mi hombro- dijo el Shane al ver a su babosa infierno en la cama, la babosa solo cruzo sus pequeños bracitos-Lo siento Burpy, pero no quería que Trixie lo viera- dijo el Shane, la infierno solo asintió afirmando la disculpa.

Al abrir la caja, Eli se encontró con otra carta dando instrucciones, el solo la empezó a leer.

_Veo que aceptaste, bien; aquí está un traje que tienes que ponerte apenas empieces la misión, es algo fácil; solo tienes que traer algunas cosas, después vendrán duelos más difíciles; esta noche saldrás directamente hacia la anterior guarida del amo del juego o como yo la llamo mi sede, de ahí me encontraras para darte más instrucciones; recuerda, esto no debe saberlo nadie._

_Nos vemos en la noche._

Eli al ver la carta se quedó sorprendido y a la vez feliz, enseguida abrió la caja y saco el traje que estaba dentro de ella. Era el mismo traje que uso cuando jugo el Babosabal, solo que en vez de la insignia del equipo de Grendell esta tenía la marca Shane y no incluía el casco.

Mientras con Trixie….

La pelirroja estaba en su habitación totalmente aburrida, no había nada interesante que hacer; solo mirar a sus babosas dar vueltas y correteando por su habitación. Pero a su vez se preguntaba porque Eli no la dejo ver el cartón.

Qué raro que Eli se haya ido rápido, ni siquiera me mostro el cartón- dijo Trixie a su pequeña tornado- ha de ser algo importante, tal vez mañana nos los mostrara.

Dicho esto, Trixie decidió grabar a sus babosas ya que estas estaban haciendo un montón de locuras con sus cosas.

En la sala….

Hola, hay alguien en casa?- pregunto Kord al ver que no había absolutamente nadie en la sala.

Así que Kord, listo para que Pronto te venza en los videojuegos- dijo el topoide volteando directamente hacia el troll desde una silla.

Claro, solo arrepiéntete; no sabes con quien te metes- dijo el troll de las cavernas.

Oh, eso ya lo veremos; mis 2 cerebros topoides ayudaran a Pronto a ganar este juego fácilmente y limpiamente- dijo el presumido topoide haciendo que Kord se ría.

Ten por seguro amigo, que hasta aquí llegaste vivo- dicho esto Kord y Pronto empezaron a jugar videojuegos.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Kord y Pronto habían empezado a jugar videojuegos, sus babosas estaban totalmente aburridas y decidieron irse a conversar como de costumbre. Pero luego de unos minutos una pelirroja bajo a tomar un poco de agua.

Chicos, aún siguen con ese videojuego- dijo Trixie sorprendida.

Si jaja, no dejare que este ridículo troll de las cavernas me gane porque Pronto es el mejor de todos- dijo el orgulloso topoide con un ojo medio cerrado y el otro abierto.

Eso lo veremos Pronto, ya verás que yo te ganare y vas a estar llorando como tu querido insecto antes de morir- dijo Kord, él sabía que a Pronto le dolía la pobre perdida de su insecto.

_FLASHBACK_

_Toda la Banda de Shane estaba dormida, menos un orgulloso topoide el cual estaba en su habitación mimando a lo que al parecer era un insecto grande y negro, parecía ser la mascota del topoide._

_Quien es el insecto más lindo de Pronto- decía el topoide totalmente feliz y con una carita de perrito con ojos brillosos, el insecto solo zumbo- Ayy, ese es mi insecto- dicho esto Pronto siguió jugando con su babosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que un troll gigante lo estaba viendo._

_Pronto, acaso estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo- dijo el sorprendido troll al ver que Pronto por primera vez en su vida ( si es que la tuvo) jugaba con un insecto, a pesar de que no fuera una babosa._

_AHHHH….Kord, no es lo que parece, yo solo estaba enseñándole a aletear- dijo el topoide tratando de contener su orgullo._

_Pero ni siquiera vuelas- dijo Kord._

_No importa, Pronto sabe cómo hacer volar a un insecto- dijo el topoide._

_Cuando Eli y Trixie se enteren…jaja- dijo el troll muerto de la risa esperando a que ese momento llegara._

_No Kord, después se reirán; además sparky es…. Un momento, donde esta sparky- dijo el topoide asustado al ver que su insecto se había ido a no sé dónde._

_Creo que esta fuera del refugio, allá- dijo Kord señalando al insecto._

_Sparky vuelve, te van a…- Pronto no termino de decir la oración ya que vio como un sabueso se comió al insecto- Sparky Nooooo!- grito el topoide._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y así te gane Pronto jaja- dijo un victorioso Kord al ver que le había ganado al topoide.

No se vale Kord, me hiciste recordar a Sparky; sabes que es feo que me lo recuerdes- dijo Pronto tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Sin peros Pronto, yo gane y nada se puede hacer- dijo Kord.

Jaja chicos, mejor vamos a comer- dijo la pelirroja la cual se había quedado un tiempo mirándolos jugar.

Hey chicos, ya acabaron de jugar- dijo el peliazul bajando las escaleras.

Tu qué crees- dijo un enojado Pronto.

Ok Pronto, solo era una pregunta- dijo el Shane.

Hasta que bajaste- dijo la pelirroja.

Jeje sí, es que estaba haciendo algo- dijo el Shane.

Como que?- pregunto la pelirroja con una mirada de "dime la verdad".

Viendo como Julls lograba electrocutar varias babosas al mismo tiempo- dijo el Shane.

Claaaroooo- dijo la pelirroja, luego todos fueron a comer.

Luego de la "exquisita" cena que tuvo la Banda de Shane, cada uno se fue a su habitación directamente a dormir; pero como siempre Trixie le fue a decir buenas noches a Eli.

_Eli, sigues despierto- dijo la pelirroja desde afuera del cuarto del peliazul._

Ya te abro- dijo el Shane escondiendo la caja que contenía el traje-listo, que paso Trix- dijo el Shane un poco cansado.

Nada solo vine a decirte que descanses- dijo la pelirroja.

Tú también, que duermas bien- dijo Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla al Trixie la cual se sonrojo.

Luego Trixie se fue directamente a su cuarto e Eli cerro rápidamente su puerta con seguro y se sentó en su cama; estaba muy feliz al darle un beso a Trixie a pesar de que no fuera en los labios.

Qué lindo fue ese beso Burpy- dijo el Shane, la babosa solo lo miro pícaramente- que piensas Burpy, Trixie gustarme; claro que no solo es mi amiga- dijo el Shane nervioso- bueno tal vez un poco, por ahora mejor me pongo el traje, me tengo que ir- dicho esto el Shane fue directamente al baño.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de espera para las babosas, Eli salió del baño con el uniforme puesto; no se lo veía nada mal, cogió todo el equipo que necesitaba y algunas babosas incluida a su infierno.

Tenemos que salir sin hacer ruido- dijo el Shane a su pequeña babosa, trataba de bajar las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido posible; pero luego cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, la luz se prendió mostrando a una soñolienta Trixie caminando hacia la cocina; Eli solo se escondió detrás del mueble.

Bluster que sueño, creo que si no duermo hoy no dormiré nunca- dijo la pelirroja a su pequeña babosa la cual estaba sobre su hombro- pero no puedo dormir por el beso que me dio Eli-dijo haciendo que la babosa la mirara en una forma de "te gusta". La pelirroja al darse cuenta de esto enseguida respondió- Eli a mí no, tal vez sea un chico musculoso, con un lindo pelo negro azulado y un fleco; y además de unos hermosos ojos celestes- dijo la pelirroja hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- Espera, me gusta Eli- dijo Trixie sorprendida pero ella sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo de otra manera desde que el Shane llego por primera vez a Bajoterra.

Eli al escuchar eso se quedó sorprendido y a la vez feliz. A él le gustaba Trixie y le alegraba saber que a ella también le gustaba, iba a decirle sus sentimientos en ese momento pero recordó que llevaba puesto el traje para la misión.

No puede ser, porque justo ahora- dijo el Shane triste y viendo a su babosa- bueno, mañana le contare incluyendo lo del club- dicho esto el Shane espero hasta que Trixie subiera de nuevo y luego de varios minutos eternos de espera, esta subió y apago la luz. El Shane solo salió del refugio.

En la sede del club….

Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto el Shane un poco confundido al ver que en ese lugar no había absolutamente nadie, solo un montón de objetos.

Parece que llegaste Eli Shane, listo para jugar- dijo una voz muy conocida.

Amo de los juegos, que hace aquí- dijo el Shane alistando su lanzadora.

Estaba esperándote muchacho- dijo.

Un momento, yo vine a ver a Heidi, la del club- dijo el Shane.

Pues Heidi soy yo- dijo el amo del juego.

Entonces, era una trampa- dijo el Shane.

Creí que habías aprendido desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo el amo riendo.

No puede ser, creo que será mejor irme- dijo el Shane caminando directo hacia la puerta.

Eso no lo creo- dijo el amo jalando una palanca la cual hizo que la puerta desapareciera.

Déjame salir- dijo el Shane.

No, ahora tendrás que jugar mi juego si quieres salir de aquí- dijo el amo de los juegos.

No, no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo; y más por lo de la última vez- dijo el Shane.

Claro que lo harás, si los quieres rescatar- dijo el amo mostrando una pantalla en la cual estaban varios lanzadores al parecer en una burbuja gigante, estaban dormidos.

Que les hiciste- dijo el Shane enojado.

Bueno, ellos jugaron mi juego pero no lograron llegar al nivel final; si tú llegas los sacare. Entonces aceptas- dijo el amo.

Con tal de salvar a todas estas personas, pues si acepto- dicho esto Eli se preparó para jugar, aunque él no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Entonces, a jugar- dicho esto el amo de los juego hizo entrar a Eli en un portal el cual lo llevo directamente al juego.

Ya en el juego….

Donde estoy- dijo el Shane, al parecer estaba en un desierto totalmente soleado y vacío.

Muy bien Eli Shane, empecemos- dicho esto el amo de los juegos empezó a activar los juegos- tienes 5 vidas, si las pierdes estarás encerrado donde están los demás- de ahí todo empezó.

Continuara….

Bueno, esta historia está inspirada en Mini Espías 3 (amo esa película) y por un sueño, espero que les guste y también espero sus reviews.

PD 1: Se suponía que esta historia era primero que el Chantaje pero como dije antes, Swwaggii no dejaba en paz.

PD 2: Sé que siempre termino una historia primero y luego continuo con la otras; pero en este caso hare una excepción por algo que se los diré en face.

PD 3: Se que se va a parecer un poco a la película mencionada anteriormente, si no les gusta díganme para dejarla de escribir, y pues si les gusto la seguiré escribiendo.

Besos y Abrazos

Dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Juegos Extremos

Chapter 2: La noticia

Oahhh…buenos días- dijo una cansada Trixie dirigiéndose a la cocina a desayunar la mas "rica" comida de cierto topoide.

Buenos días Trix, donde esta Eli?- pregunto Kord.

No lo sé, a lo mejor ha de estar…- la pelirroja no termino de decir la oración ya que fue interrumpida por un topoide.

A comer!- grito el topoide desde la cocina.

Pronto, era necesario que grites- se quejaba el troll de las cavernas.

Claro, no quiero que se pierdan mi exquisito pan con patas de insectos y baba de babosas- dijo el topoide.

Argg, que asco Pronto. Creo que se me fue el apetito- dijo la pelirroja.

Pronto, el día que hagas una comida comestible; juro que te voy a dar ese pañuelo que tanto querías- dijo Kord recordando el pañuelo que Pronto pedía hace varias semanas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pronto estaba como siempre descansando sus 2 cerebros en la hamaca del refugio, pero luego la video pantalla se encendió mostrando justo el canal de farándula y moda._

_Muy buenos días público presente y espectadores, aquí empezamos BaboFarandula. El día de hoy hablaremos de varias combinaciones y por supuesto sobre los nuevos pañuelos diseñados por Mirka Vegas._

_Luego de eso hubo varios desfiles con diferentes pañuelos y además sacaron las mejores combinaciones de pañuelos para la Banda de Shane. Pronto al ver eso se quedó sorprendido, no lo podía creer estaba tan ilusionado que sin querer piso a su Flatulorinca._

_Ayy bestia grosera, apártate de aquí- dijo un enojado topoide._

_Hey Pronto, que haces- dijo Kord bajando las escaleras._

_Nada, viendo BaboFarandula; sabias que la Banda de Shane es la Banda que más está a la moda - dijo el topoide._

_A que te refieres?- pregunto Kord._

_A que a todos nos combinaron con pañuelos de varios colores- dijo Pronto._

_Si piensas que te vamos a comprar uno, sigue soñando- dijo Kord._

_Pero por qué?, somos la Banda de Moda, tenemos que estar bien vestidos- dijo el topoide._

_Ese serás tú, mejor vamos a ver qué hay de programas- dijo Kord, justo en ese momento el programa estaba dando combinación de enamorados._

_Bueno y además de mostrar el reino de la moda, aquí les mostraremos las mejores parejas que se han podido encontrar en todo Bajoterra; empecemos._

_Luego la pantalla empezó a mostrar varios nombres de varios lanzadores._

_1ro. Danna Por y el caballero. Al parecer estos dos tortolitos han estado saliendo a solas por todo Bajoterra como vemos en las cámaras._

_Luego de todo un rato de parejas llego la pareja finalista, pero antes de que eso pasara._

_Hola Kord, hola Pronto; que están haciendo- pregunto Trixie._

_Nada Trix, solo viendo las parejas del año y ustedes tortolitos que hacían- dijo Kord con una mirada maliciosa al ver que Eli y Trixie habían bajado juntos._

_Nada, solo estábamos conversando- dijo Eli un poco nervioso._

_Bueno shh...ahora llega la mejor pareja- dijo el topoide viendo la pantalla._

_Y nuestra pareja del año es…redoble los tambores._

_Eli Shane y Trixie Sting_

_Los dos lanzadores al ver esto se sonrojaron más que un tomate._

_Si señores como lo oyeron, al parecer estos dos tortolitos nunca se separan y siempre se protegen el uno al otro pase lo que pase. Veamos las imágenes- Dicho esto salieron un montón de imágenes y videos._

_M-u-u-y b-i-i-e-e-n-n, creo que es suficiente- dijo el peliazul tartamudeando y sonrojado a la vez._

_Luego apagaron el televisor._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Gracias Kord- dijo el topoide- pero para tu información la comida de Pronto es la más exquisita de Bajoterra- dijo el orgullosos topoide viendo su adorada comida.

Claaaroooo- dijo el troll sarcástico.

Chicos, Eli no está; alguien sabe a dónde se fue- dijo Trixie al ver que el Shane no estaba en su habitación.

Mmm, no lo sé Trix. A lo mejor salió con sus babosas a practicar- dijo Kord.

Si Trixie, además es Eli Shane, tiene sus secretos y sus escapes- dijo Pronto.

Si claro, él y sus secretos- dijo Trixie cabizbaja y triste.

Que pasa Trixie?- pregunto Kord al ver que su amiga se había puesto triste.

Nada Kord, es que ayer a Eli le llego un cartón y bueno creí que como somos una banda, teníamos que verlo juntos; pero dijo que era algo importante y que no lo podía mostrar- dijo la pelirroja.

A lo mejor cuando llegue nos lo mostrara, ha de ser demasiado importante como para mantenerlo en secreto igual que lo del mundo ardiente- dijo Kord recordando cuando Eli les conto sobre ese mundo sobre Bajoterra.

Me imagino, mejor voy a entrar en Babosanet a ver si hay novedades- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la computadora- mejor veo mi correo- dijo Trixie abriendo su cuenta en babosamail- veamos, no hay nada interesante- la pelirroja estaba totalmente aburrida, ninguno de sus amigos estaba conectado como para chatear y además no tenía nuevos correos.

Y que hay de interesante Trixie- dijo Kord viendo a la pelirroja totalmente aburrida.

Nada, al parecer todo el mundo se ha ido de vacaciones- dijo la pelirroja viendo cualquier página pero no encontraba nada interesante.

Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos- dijo Kord preparando todo.

Porque no, a ver si logras ganarme querido troll- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo su controlador y lista para jugar.

Eso ya lo veremos- dicho esto los dos empezaron a jugar, pero luego fueron interrumpidos por Pronto.

Muy bien Señores, para empezar este juego tiene que ser limpio y sin nada de trampas. Además de que cada competidor tendrá que aceptar su derrota le guste o no, Kord esto va para ti. Y por último…

Ya basta Pronto- gritaron la ojiverde y el troll al unísono, el topoide solo se encogió.

Siguieron jugando varias horas mientras que Pronto dormía, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que estaban jugando pues ya era de tarde y no se cansaban.

Golpe Final Kord, y así te gane por milésima vez- dijo Trixie ya que había ganado todas las partidas contra el pobre troll.

Me rindo, tengo que admitir que eres una gran contrincante Trixie- dijo el troll "cansado" de tanto jugar.

No te preocupes Kord, algún día me ganaras- dijo Trixie tomándole el hombro a su amigo.

Eso espero Trix, eso espero- dijo Kord.

Oahhh, parece que ya acabaron de jugar; mis 2 cerebros ya no aguantaban el ruido de esos controles- dijo el topoide levantándose de la hamaca- Eli ya llego?- pregunto el topoide al ver que el Shane todavía no había llegado de a donde sea que haya ido.

No, qué raro ya era hora de que este aquí- dijo Trixie preocupada, luego la pantalla del refugio se encendió mostrando a un rostro conocido por Banda, y no era precisamente el Doctor Blakk.

_Que tal mí querida Banda Shane- dijo el amo de los juegos._

Hey porque nos molestas ahora, ya te dijimos que no queremos jugar tus peligrosos juegos; al menos no queremos morir- dijo una enojada Trixie ya que hace semanas que los molestaban.

_Pero mi querida Beatrice, enserio no jugarías por nada en el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola._

No, jamás en mi vida- dijo Trixie.

_Pues que pena, creí que lo harías para rescatar a tu amigo Shane- dijo el amo mostrando a Eli el cual estaba en una burbuja apartada de los otros lanzadores, estaba también dormido._

Eli, porque está allí nuestro amigo?- dijo un enfadado Kord al ver a su amigo en la pantalla.

_Bueno, el jugo y digamos que no logro llegar al final- dijo el amo en forma sarcástica._

Entonces murió!- dijo el exagerado topoide al ver que no encontraba según el otra razón para que estuviese así.

Pronto cállate, que quieres que hagamos amo del juego- dijo Trixie.

_Bueno, tendrán que jugar mis juegos y con mis reglas; ustedes deciden- dijo el amo._

Trix, que hacemos- dijo Kord ya que sabía que si Eli no estaba, Trixie era la segunda al mando (porque será?).

Bueno, mejor ustedes vallan y Pronto se quedara revisando por cualquier cosa- dijo el topoide tratando de escapar.

Ni lo pienses Pronto, aceptamos, jugaremos con tus reglas- dijo Trixie.

_Espero que hayas pensado bien lo que dijiste, quiero que en este momento vayan directamente a donde nos vimos la última vez, los espero- dijo el amo, con esto la pantalla se apagó._

Nos tenemos que ir Trix- dijo Kord.

Sí, pero tengo una duda- dijo Trixie.

Que duda?- pregunto un confundido topoide.

Aun no entiendo porque Eli no nos mencionó sobre esto; al menos eso no tiene nada de malo ocultarlo- dijo dudosa la pelirroja.

A lo mejor no quería que lo convenzamos de que no valla, sabemos que a él le gusta lo peligroso- dijo Kord.

Puede ser, mejor vámonos- dicho esto todos fueron a ver sus meca-bestias.

Ya con el amo….

La Banda de Shane había llegado donde se vieron la última vez con el amo del juego, el lugar seguía igual de desolado y sucio como estaba antes.

Parece que llegaron- dijo el amo apareciendo de la nada.

Donde esta Eli?- pregunto la pelirroja muy firme, pero por dentro estaba totalmente asustada al saber que Eli no estaba con ella.

Bueno si tanto los quieres ver, allí esta- dicho esto se abrió una compuerta en la cual estaba Eli, estaba flotando y dormido al parecer la burbuja era anti gravedad, se podía ver todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cara dormida.

Eli soy yo Trixie, me escuchas- dijo Trixie tratando de contener las lágrimas pero eran difíciles de aguantar.

Él no te escucha, está dormido; claro que con un efecto que hace que no despierte- dijo el amo sonriendo.

Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti y que sacaras a Eli- dijo Trixie.

No digo que confíen en mí, pero tengan por seguro que voy a cumplir mi palabra- dijo el amo.

Pues yo no te creo. Kord intenta romper esto- dijo Trixie.

Trixie, esto es un material muy fuerte; es irrompible- dijo Kord con una mirada triste.

No puede ser, como haremos para salvar a Eli- dijo Trixie a punto de llorar.

Tendrán que pasar todos los niveles del juego, tienen 5 vidas si lo logran podrán llevarse a su amiga y si no…

Y si no que?- pregunto un aterrado Pronto.

Terminaran como su amigo- dijo el amo sonriendo.

Entonces hay más personas además de Eli- dijo Trixie asustada.

Claro- dijo el amo que luego de eso se abrieron varias compuertas mostrando a lanzadores como Mario Bravado, Danna Por, Twist y hasta el Doctor Blakk- ellos tampoco pasaron.

Grendell- dijo Kord al ver que su amigo también estaba encerrado en la burbuja- porque lo haces.

Mmm, así que aquí esta Sedo. Mi ARCHI-ENE-MIGO- dijo Pronto con su típica voz cuando habla de Sedo.

Pero Eli podía pasar fácilmente, él es bueno en estos juegos extremos- dijo Kord.

Sí, pero hubo un nivel el cual hizo que perdiera, al parecer su amigo no pudo contra algo o alguien; el sentimiento hace que las personas más fuertes se debiliten en los momentos menos indicados- dijo el amo.

A que te refieres, contra que perdió Eli?- pregunto dudosa Trixie.

Eso es fácil, pero yo no te lo voy a decir, tú lo tienes que descubrir- dijo el amo- entonces van a jugar.

Con tal de salvar a Eli y a los demás, aceptamos- dicho esto el amo los llevo hacia un portal y los tele transporto directamente al juego.

Sus trajes habían cambiado, Trixie tenía el mismo traje que tenía Eli incluyendo la marca Shane, mientras que Kord y Pronto llevaban lo mismo pero en color morado.

Ok, no sé cómo lograremos sobrevivir a esto- dijo la pelirroja.

Ay mama, vamos a morir!- dijo el exagerado topoide como siempre.

Solo sé que va a ser difícil pasar todos estos niveles- dicho esto todos se quedaron viendo el juego.

Continuara….

Que tal, espero que les haya gustado mucho y por supuesto espero sus reviews. Cierto, dije que iba a publicar en face el por qué actualice la historia sin terminar la otras, pero no me he podido conectar así que aquí se los diré.

Bueno, por la "excelente" estudiante que soy; las evaluaciones que dimos la semana pasada se empezaron a entregar desde ayer, y digamos que no tuve las mejores calificaciones. Entonces el día que pasen las notas (mis padres no saben cuánto tengo) como de costumbre me van a castigar, no podre escribir Fanfic por un tiempo así que me adelante con este porque quería subirlo. Espero que me entiendan, si no me equivoco a partir de la otra semana pasan las notas.

Y por último, Swwaggii no podrá actualizar por unos 5 días porque están cambiando las líneas telefónicas, incluyendo el internet. Así que cualquier cosa discúlpenle por no actualizar estos días.

Cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

Juegos Extremos

Y así Dark hace su entrada triunfal!, jaja volví de nuevo con esta historias, sorry por la demora (creo que fue ayer o anteayer que actualice, aunque para mí fue una eternidad). Espero que les guste este capítulo, y gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: Que comiencen los juegos (No quiero copiar a Kid vs Kat)

Luego de lo asombrados que estaban la Banda de Shane, no pudieron evitar sacar un grito debido al montón de juegos súper peligrosos que iban a tener que jugar, pero antes de empezar, el amo del juego decidió darles una ventaja.

Bueno, sé que mis juegos son totalmente peligrosos. Así que por esta vez se los dejare totalmente fácil por un tiempo, para que logren pasar; pero tengan por seguro que juegos más extremos vendrán próximamente- dijo el amo del juego.

Para la Banda de Shane se le hacía raro que ese "loco" como solían llamarlo, pusiera juegos no tan peligrosos comparados con los anteriores. Pero lo que no sabían era que él les tenía preparado una gran sorpresa y algo muy "especial" para cierta pelirroja.

Muy bien, entonces cual es el primer juego- dijo la pelirroja esperando hasta que los juegos se activaran y así sucedió.

Muy bien, el primer juego consiste en carrera de obstáculos, tendrán que rescatar todas las babosas antes de que el tiempo se acabe porque si no estás caerán directamente hacia un rio de lava- dijo el amo- y por cierto, las babosas si son de verdad.

Jumm…esto es demasiado fácil para Pronto el Magnífico- dijo el topoide caminando directamente hacia las babosas hasta que Kord lo detuvo antes de que una cuchilla grande lo decapitara (exagere).

Pronto, mira por donde caminas; estos juegos no son fáciles ni seguros, tenemos que permanecer juntos- dijo seriamente Kord mirando al topoide.

Lo siento- se disculpó Pronto.

* * *

Apenas apareció la primera cuchilla, otras más aparecieron así como fuego y lava siendo disparada desde varias rocas (como en El Legado). Y por último, el suelo se empezó a abrir mostrando varias rocas pequeñas en la cual podían entrar las mecas sin caerse (si no entienden ustedes imagínense, no soy buena explicando).

Chicos, creo que tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Trixie la cual se puso pálida por lo sorprendida que estaba.

Por qué?- pregunto un confundido topoide.

Por eso, corre Pronto- grito el troll dirigiéndose directamente a su Meca-Bestia. Todos aceleraron y saltaron roca por roca tratando de que el fuego no los alcance al igual que las cuchillas.

Chicos apuren, el camino se está acabando- dijo la pelirroja cuando vio que apenas había un poco de rocas y cada vez más estrechas.

Lo intentamos pero esto esta tan estrecho que hasta Pronto apenas puede pasar- dijo el troll señalando al topoide el cual estaba a punto de caer al vacío.

Pronto!- grito la pelirroja.

AHHHHH!- grito el topoide al ver que su mula se había caído junto con él al vacío.

No puede ser, Pronto- dijo Kord triste.

Pero luego de varios minutos, Trixie y Kord llegaron donde las babosas y lograron rescatarlas a tiempo antes de que estas caigan, luego se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Pronto estaba con las babosas.

Pronto, pero como…cuando…por qué?- pregunto el troll tratando de no desmayarse.

_Fácil mí querido troll de las cavernas- dijo el amo del juego desde la pantalla- su amigo perdió una vida, pero como eran 5 le reste una._

Y que pasara cuando Pronto pierda las cuatro vidas- dijo un asustado topoide al ver que estos juegos no iban a ser nada fáciles.

_Bueno, si cualquiera de ustedes pierde las cinco vidas; en el caso del topoide las cuatro, estarán encerrados al igual que Eli- dijo el amo sonriendo malévolamente. Luego la pantalla de video se apagó._

Ya oyeron chicos, tenemos que evitar perder nuestras vidas; todos esos lanzadores dependen de nosotros y en especial Eli- dijo la pelirroja muy triste porque extrañaba a su amigo.

No te preocupes Trix, lo salvaremos- dijo Kord animando a su amiga. Trixie solo puso una cara de felicidad fingida.

Eso espero Kord, eso espero- dijo Trixie caminando hacia lo que se supone seria su siguiente juego.

* * *

Mientras con el amo del juego…

El maestro del juego estaba preparando la siguiente "prueba" para la Banda, pero a la vez estaba un poco triste al ver a la pelirroja a punto de llorar, él sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal; el solo quería dejar ese sufrimiento que llevaba en su "corazón".

_FLASHBACK_

_Un joven de apenas unos 20 años estaba caminando hacia un lugar que en la actualidad seria su eterno hogar, normalmente decían que en ese lugar había una chica muy bonita pero luego de un tiempo no se la volvió a ver._

_Logro llegar a su destino para averiguar sobre que le había pasado a la chica. Luego de revisar varias cintas y cartones de la bodega, una voz se empezó a escuchar, al parecer era de una mujer._

_Quien anda allí?- pregunto un poco asustado el joven._

_Nadie respondió, todo al parecer estaba callado o al menos eso pensaba el joven pues al minuto se volvió a oír la misma voz._

_**Quién eres?- pregunto la voz de la chica.**_

_Soy Charles, vengo a investigar sobre una desaparición que ocurrió hace varios años fue de una chica de mi edad, eso creo- dijo Charle más conocido por todos como el amo del juego._

_**Charles, y que quieres saber sobre esa chica- pregunto la voz.**_

_Bueno quiero saber que le pasó y porque razón desapareció, la última vez que la vieron fue aquí en este lugar- dijo Charles un poco más calmado._

_**Lárgate y no vuelvas- dijo la voz.**_

_No me iré sin antes verte, tú quién eres?- pregunto Charles firmemente._

_**Alguien- dijo la voz.**_

_Charles estaba seguro de que esa voz le era familiar, la chica que había desaparecido era su amiga de pequeña. Luego decidió investigar un poco más a fondo y la encontró._

_**No vete de aquí- dijo la voz.**_

_De-e-en-i-i-s-se-e, eres tú?- pregunto un poco asustado al ver que la voz era su amiga, ella ya no era la chica de cabello negro y ojos amarillos que era antes. Tenía todo su cabello alborotado y estaba conectada a varias máquinas a la vez._

_**Como sabes que soy yo?- pregunto confundida pues ella no había visto a su amigo desde hace años.**_

_Soy yo Charles, tu amigo; que te ocurrió?- pregunto Charles tomando la mano de Denisse._

_**Charles, que bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Denisse a punto de llorar, ella solo lo abrazo mientras que Charles solo le devolvió el abrazo.**_

_Para mí también es bueno verte, pero como te paso esto?- pregunto aun confundido el joven._

_**Bueno, yo vine aquí a ver unas encomiendas de mis padres; pero cuando llegue varios hombres estaban ahí, me mantuvieron secuestrada por varias horas y me hicieron jugar varios juegos; eran totalmente peligrosos pero los logre pasar. Lo que no me di cuenta es que la antigua persona que estaba conectada a la máquina, estaba totalmente débil y necesitaban a alguien más fuerte. Por mi mala suerte yo fui esa persona fuerte que necesitaban y me conectaron aquí- dijo Denisse entre lágrimas- extraño mi hogar, he hecho sufrir a tantas personas que estoy tan débil, esto me quita mi energía Charles.**_

_No te preocupes yo te salvare- dijo Charles totalmente decidido a luchar para sacar a su amiga de ese lugar._

_**No puedes, alguien tiene que tomar mi lugar y de ahí podre descansar en paz- dijo la chica- aunque logre salir de esto ya no podre vivir, mi cuerpo está demasiado débil.**_

_No, no puede ser- dijo Charles tratando de no llorar aunque esta tarea se la estaba haciendo muy complicada._

_Quien está ahí?- pregunto un hombre alto de piel amarilla y cabello azul._

_Quien es el?- pregunto en voz baja el joven hacia Denisse._

_Él es Viggo Dare, él es el dueño de este lugar y ahora el que me controla- dijo Denisse._

_Que haces aquí- al fin el hombre pudo ver al joven, este solo lo miro asustado pero se paró firmemente y dijo._

_Tratando de salvar a mi amiga, no debiste hacerle eso- dijo Charles sacando su lanzadora._

_Y que me vas a hacer, dispararme- dijo Viggo en forma burlona._

_Si- dicho esto Charles disparo a su babosa trilladora haciendo que cortara un poco a Viggo._

_Me las vas a pagar muchacho- de ahí disparo a una carnero que golpeo el abdomen del joven dejándolo sin aire. El chico volteo asustado al oír el grito de su amiga, estaba apuntada con una bengala._

_Déjala- dijo Charles._

_Pues no lo creo, te dije que me las pagaras y así será- dicho esto Viggo lanzo a su bengala justo en la cabeza del Denisse, matándola de una sola._

_Denisse, NOO!- grito el joven llorando._

_Tráiganlo- dijo Viggo mientras que sus secuaces lo llevaban a la fuerza al chico._

_Que me hacen, suéltenme- dijo Charles haciendo fuerza aunque fue en vano ya que igual lograban arrastrarlo._

_Bueno ya que tu amiga ya no está, ahora tu serás mi siguiente esclavo- dicho esto conecto al muchacho en la máquina, el solo dio un grito de dolor._

_Hasta luego, Charles muajaja- dijo Viggo yéndose de ese lugar._

_Desde ese día el siempre vivió ahí, solo sin nadie que estuviera a su lado; apenas se enteró de la muerte de Viggo decidió vengarse de todo lo que sufrió pero contadas las personas que entraban a ese lugar._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Todos esos recuerdos frustraban y ponían triste al amo del juego, por eso él quería vengarse y al ver que Trixie e Eli eran los que estaban más cerca de estar juntos, porque no hacerlos sufrir.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane…

Ellos todavía seguían esperando hasta la siguiente prueba, al parecer el amo se había demorado varias horas y ellos estaban en el desierto, hasta que se activó el nuevo juego.

_Bueno Banda de Shane, el siguiente juego serán carreras de mecas, incluyendo los obstáculos; el que llegue de ultimo perderá una vida más; mucha suerte- dicho esto el amo apago la pantalla._

Al parecer el juego no se ve tan extremo, Pronto el Magnífico podrá ganar fácilmente- dijo el orgullosos topoide, pero luego paso lo inesperado.

Pronto para qué hablas- dijo la pelirroja viendo al topoide seria.

Lo que todos pensaban que era una simple pista de carreras de mecas, se convirtió en toda una pesadilla; trampas por doquier y además de superhipermega altas rampas que habían, era totalmente obvio que tenían que cambiar las formas de sus mecas y así lo hicieron, luego la cuenta empezó.

* * *

En 3, 2, 1- la voz computarizada se quedó callada por unos segundos hasta que…-fuera.

Dicho esto los tres aceleraron al máximo, Trixie estaba al frente mientras que Kord atrás de ella y Pronto, bueno él estaba como siempre de último.

Oigan esperen!- gritaba el topoide.

No podemos, tenemos que ganar; lo siento Pronto- dijo Kord acelerando más su meca alcanzando a Trixie- parece que llegaras en segundo lugar Trixie- dijo Kord sonriendo maliciosamente.

No lo creo, no pienso perder la vida; te ganare así como en los videojuegos- dijo la pelirroja decidida- _lo hare por ti Eli_- dijo Trixie en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_PDV Trixie_

_Cuando la carrera empezó me puse totalmente nerviosa, pero logre tomar el primer lugar; al principio estaba triste porque cualquiera de mis dos amigos podía perder una vida y más por Pronto, a él le quedarían solo 3 y eso no quería._

_El amo del juego es tan malo con las personas. Solo ver a Eli ahí dormido me destrozo el corazón, tenía miedo de que no lo volviera a oír, a no ver sus hermosos ojos celestes que me encantaban._

_Estaba pensando en todo eso que no me di cuenta que Kord había logrado rebasarme, lo primero que pensé fue en rescatar a los lanzadores, a detener al amo de los juegos y por sobre todo a salvar a Eli._

_Fin PDV._

* * *

La carrera estaba totalmente difícil, más de lo que parecía; al menos para Pronto era su peor pesadilla ya que estaba a punto de morir cada 5 segundos.

Pronto no podrá pasar esto vivo- grito el topoide al ver que varias babosas Electroshock eran lanzadas sin parar.

Pronto concéntrate- dijo la pelirroja.

Al parecer Kord también estaba asustado, lo que nadie sabía es que si uno se caía de una rampa o cualquier cosa perderían una vida y así paso. Kord choco y callo de una trampa al igual que Trixie y por ultimo Pronto se quedó con 3 vidas al sentir que una trilladora lo golpeo.

AHHH!- grito el topoide.

No otra vez- dijo Kord golpeándose la frente con su mano.

Y ahí viene- dijo Trixie.

Sigo vivo?- pregunto el asustado topoide abriendo los ojos ya que aún tenía miedo.

Tú qué crees?- dijo la pelirroja.

Lo malo es que perdiste otra vida- dijo Kord.

Ahhh! que hare y si muero y si quedo como Eli, ahh!- grito el topoide dando vueltas.

No lo harás si ganas, ahora sigue- dijo Kord.

* * *

Todos volvieron a la carrera, Trixie volvió a tomar ventaja mientras que Kord el segundo puesto, pero Kord al ver que el topoide iba en último lugar y vio que tenía apenas 2 vidas, decidió dejarlo seguir.

La carrera había terminado dejando a Trixie como la ganadora, a Pronto como segundo lugar y Kord de último.

_Bueno, parece que Trixie y Pronto conservaran sus vidas; en tu caso troll…- el amo no termino de decir la oración ya que Kord lo interrumpió._

Lo sé, menos una vida- dicho esto se le resto una vida a Kord dejándolo con 3.

Kord, sabes que Pronto odia hacer esto pero….gracias- dijo el topoide.

Emm, no hay de que- dijo un extrañado troll al ver que Pronto le agradeció algo por primera vez en su vida.

Ok chicos, tenemos que continuar- dijo la pelirroja.

_Bueno Banda de Shane, ahora vendrá su siguiente prueba, pero los dejare descansar un poco- dijo el amo de ahí la pantalla desapareció._

* * *

Mientras con el amo….

Bueno, dejémoslos descansar un rato, lo que se avecina será peor- dijo el amo.

Él tenía un plan perfecto, el cual no fallaría y en la cual Eli estaba involucrado. El solo miro al Shane dormido y dijo.

Ten por seguro Eli Shane que ninguno lo lograra, ni tu noviecita- dijo el amo riendo maliciosamente.

Con la Banda de Shane….

Que buen descanso- dijo la pelirroja.

Sí, pero no basta para que Pronto vuelva a retomar su habilidad- dijo el orgullosos topoide.

Bueno, al parecer los juegos están totalmente difíciles y terribles, así que hay que tener cuidado y evitar perder vidas- dijo Kord.

Si, Pronto tendrá más cuidado- dijo el topoide.

Más te vale Pronto, no podemos seguir dándote más vidas- dijo Trixie.

En realidad tú si Trix- dijo Kord.

A que te refieres?- pregunto una confundida pelirroja.

Bueno, Pronto y yo tenemos 3 y tú 4 así que nos puedes dar una cuando a alguno de nosotros nos quede 2- dijo Kord.

Si y por eso le tienes que dar esa vida a Pronto- dijo el topoide mientras que Kord reviraba los ojos.

Eso lo veremos Pronto- dijo la pelirroja- tratare de dormir un poco.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Trixie se había quedado profundamente dormida, no dejaba de dejar de soñar en Eli, lo extrañaba mucho pero a la vez estaba enojada porque él les había ocultado esto, según el ya no habían más secretos.

Luego de eso Trixie se levantó totalmente sorprendida, estaba segura de que había oído a Eli en su mente.

Eli- grito Trixie.

Que paso Trix?- pregunto Kord.

Era Eli, sentí que estaba aquí a mi lado y oí su voz- dijo Trixie.

A lo mejor estas soñando, ya sabemos dónde está Eli- dijo Pronto según el "ayudando".

Mejor no ayudes Pronto- dijo Kord, el topoide solo se enojó y se fue.

Trixie estaba segura de que algo iba a pasar, no era nada bueno; y lo de Eli la hacía dudar más, tal vez él esté involucrado.

Continuara….

* * *

Hice este capítulo tan rápido que deje a mi perro afuera del cuarto y el pobre estaba llorando, bueno en fin aquí está mi Chapter, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.

Besos

Dark


End file.
